


Father's Day

by NixKat



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Adoption, Bad Cooking, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: A teeny ficlet about Eva trying to surprise her dad for Father's Day





	Father's Day

“You’re a terrible cook, little mouse.” Rick Thunderbolt sighed as he looked over the smoldering and foam covered remains of breakfast.

The noise of the fire alarm was starting to give him a migraine. Sure, it was a nice idea for a Father’s Day gift but damn if that girl wasn't bad in the kitchen. Then again, he knew that she was the sort that’d pick workshop over home economics for electives so this kinda mess was going to come sooner or later.

 “Heh, looks like we’ll have to go out for breakfast.” Eva rubbed the back of her neck while the skin around her tattoos turned bright red. In her other hand she still held the fire extinguisher.

Rick pushed up his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes partially from stress and partially because he still had some eye boogers there from his sudden wake up call. 

“I got a better idea,” Rick said as he dumped the majority of Eva’s mess into the trash and filled the pots with soap water to soak. “We get dressed and we pop over to mi Papi’s place and kill two birds with one stone. I’ll show you how to cook a basic breakfast.” 

The teen raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. “Let me guess, the other bird is Grampi Thunderbolt getting a cheap Father’s Day present.”

The shameless finger guns her adoptive father-slash-racing coach shot her made Eva groan and smile at the same time. Still she headed back to her room to do as he’d told her.


End file.
